


Along with her she took my heart

by NightLady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief mentions of Mon-El, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLady/pseuds/NightLady
Summary: Kara was her one true friend. Lena did not know when she did, but the reporter had stolen her heart, and Lena had willingly let it be taken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my take on how Lena felt over the course of 2x08. Sorry, I'm not too good with summaries. I also have to admit, this is a piece I'm not too proud of but hey, it's something.

**_First, you think the worst is a broken heart_ **

Lena knew. Of course, she did. She'd be a fool to have been unable to see past the spectacles and ponytail. She didn't realize immediately after meeting Kara, but she did find out after her interview with the blonde and Clark Kent. She has long known who Clark Kent really was, thanks to her brother. Thus, it wasn't long before she put two and two together and realized who Kara's alter ego was.

What she didn't expect was to become fast friends with Kara Danvers. What she failed to foresee was that the walls she spent _years_ learning to construct to protect herself from others would come tumbling down at the mere sight of the CatCo reporter.

_And it scared her._

It scared her for she didn't know how it was possible for someone to worm her way into her life – and her heart – so easily. It scared her to have someone look at her the way Kara did. Kara's eyes radiated warmth and light, and always seemed to be so full of trust. Others would look at her with contempt, sneering at the sound of her last name. Kara, unlike others, truly believed that Lena was good.

Kara was her one true friend. Lena did not know when she did, but the reporter had stolen her heart, and Lena had willingly let it be taken.

**_What's gonna kill you is the second part_ **

Lena's heart sank when Kara began to ask about her mother. Kara's excuse about the interview being for a puff piece was flimsy, and they both knew it. It certainly didn't help that Lena knew that her questions had to do with her work as Supergirl.

She probably should have known better. There was a reason for the walls she built around her heart; walls that Kara had so easily bypassed. She should have foreseen that she would only be left disappointed once again.

Yet, how could she deny her heart when it leapt at the sound of Kara's name, as announced by her assistant? How could she deny herself of the happiness she felt simply by being in Kara's presence?

Of course, it would only serve to bite her in the ass once more, for all Kara wanted was information about her mother.

_Her mother._

Her mother, who never loved her. Her mother, who manipulated situations to her advantage. Her mother, who remains a sore spot, and whom Lena did not want to talk about. To say that Lillian Luthor would be proud of Lena was laughable. But Lena couldn't bring herself to do so.

Instead, she forced herself to smile, and tried to continue to maintain the same lighthearted tone as she excused herself from the interview.

Lena had called her mother right after. Perhaps she did so on a whim. Perhaps part of her still wanted to protect Lillian Luthor from whatever it is that Supergirl suspects her of doing. Perhaps another part of her also wanted to protect Kara from Lillian's nefarious schemes. Whatever it was that spurred her into doing so, Lena felt that she had to know.

**_And the third, is when your world splits down the middle_ **

Naturally, Lillian refused to tell her a thing. That was to be expected.

"Well, at least I tried," she said to herself. Lena was about to take another sip of her wine when the security alarm resonated across the building.

Lena headed to the lobby without a second thought, determined to find the source of the commotion. She froze at the sight of Supergirl fighting the cyborg intruder. Despite having seen the blonde fight others before, Lena was still unprepared to be met with the sight of Supergirl being thrown against the gigantic L-Corp sign.

She gasped as she watched Supergirl struggling to get up after the impact, and in that moment, she was reminded of how the superhero was anything but invincible.

_Oh, Kara… Please be alright._

Bile rose in her throat. It took everything she had to keep herself from calling out Kara's name in front of the cyborg. She feared for Kara's life, and that fear kept her feet rooted to the ground.

The next thing she knew, the cyborg had sent a huge chunk of concrete towards her. All Lena could do was take a couple of steps backwards and brace herself for the impact. Except the impact never came. Supergirl had appeared in front of her, protecting her from it, before asking her to get out of there.

And so, she ran.

She ran with a plan to get help, but help arrived before she could do anything. The cyborg may have escaped, but at least Kara did not have to continue fighting it. Who knew what could have happened to Kara had the police not arrived in time?

Nothing prepared her for the immense pain and betrayal she felt when Supergirl returned once more and accused her mother of being the mastermind behind CADMUS. She didn't know if it was because it was Kara who was making those accusations, or if it was because her mother was the victim of said accusations, but Lena felt a stabbing pain in her heart and it took all she could to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

**_And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself_ **

Lena did it. She had dug out information on whatever her mother had been planning on doing, and had managed to outsmart the older woman.

She has proven to both herself and Kara that there was such a thing as a good Luthor. She has proven to Kara that the blonde's trust and confidence in her was not misplaced.

She has done good. Lena should be happy about that, right?

Yet, for some reason, as she sat in her office later that night, nursing a cup of scotch, she felt lonelier than ever.

**_Fifth, you see them out with someone else_ **

Mike of the interns. Kara had kissed him. She told Lena that herself. She came to Lena bearing lunch, explaining that she needed advice on something and as a _friend_ , Lena had been more than happy to oblige. That is, until she heard Kara mentioned that she had kissed Mike of the interns.

"I…I don't know why but I kissed him back and now, he's refusing to talk about it, claiming that he doesn't remember. I just…I don't know what I should do about it." Kara had that adorable frown etched on her forehead and she was fiddling with her fingers as she spoke.

Lena's heart clenched at the revelation that Kara had kissed someone else.

"Do you like him then?" she managed to utter out after a few seconds of silence, fully aware of how forced the sentence sounded.

"I don't know! It was nice, but that was just it. And now that he's refusing to acknowledge that it happened, I'm just more confused than ever." The frustration was clear in Kara's voice, and Lena was somewhat glad about it. The frustration that Kara was feeling seemed to be keeping her from noticing the grim look on Lena's face, which she was sure that she wasn't hiding very well.

It hurt, hearing Kara talk about kissing someone else. _Perhaps that's what I get for not fessing up about my feelings sooner._

"Lena?" Kara's voice broke her from her reverie.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, it's just, I didn't get much sleep last night," she lied.

Kara gasped and her frown deepened. "I'm so sorry. I should've known better. After the attack at L-Corp the other night, coupled with your mother's arrest… I'm sorry! I'll just go."

"No, Kara, wait. It's fine, really." Lena took hold of the blonde's wrist just as she was getting up to leave. "I'm more than happy to have you here for company, regardless of what you want to talk about. What are you confused about? Is it the fact that the kiss happened, or could it be something else? Do you perhaps have feelings for another?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between them that made Lena almost regret her last question. _Almost_ , because Lena had asked that on purpose and truly wanted to know the answer to it, even if she knew that an unfavorable answer may just shatter her heart. Knowing was better than blindly hoping though, and maybe, just maybe, knowing would put that hope to rest and Lena would be able to get on with her life without her thoughts constantly drifting to a certain blonde someone.

It felt like a millennium later when Kara finally answered. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do have feelings for someone else and Mo – _Mike_ kissing me simply made me realize that those feelings were there." 

Lena felt her heart skip a beat and she decided to chance a look at Kara, only to find those beautiful blue eyes gazing intensely back at her. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she swallowed nervously before replying softly, "Oh, well, perhaps you should let that person know then. Repressing your feelings will probably only make you feel worse…" _Haha, Lena. Ha. Ha. Of all the advice you had to give her…_

"I think I will."

Kara closed the distance between them, slipping one hand behind Lena's neck and pulling her closer. She paused just before their lips met, glancing briefly at Lena's lips before whispering, "May I?"

Instead of answering her, Lena simply brought their lips together and melted into the kiss.

**_And the sixth, is when you admit that you may have fucked up a little_ **

Lena didn't know how much time had passed before they pulled apart, panting. What she did know, however, was that her feelings for Kara were reciprocated, and that made her happier than she has been in a while.

"Wow…" Kara muttered breathlessly, sending Lena's heart leaping and triggering a wave of giggles from the brunette.

With renewed confidence, Lena said with a wide grin plastered across her face, "I take it that it was better than that kiss with Mike?"

"Are you kidding me? I'd give up potstickers if I get to kiss you like that every day!" Kara's cheeks were tinted red as a result of her outburst, earning her a chuckle from Lena. The brunette leaned in again and planted a chaste kiss on Kara's lips.

"Uh, I don't _actually_ have to give up potstickers, do I?"

Lena smiled impossibly wider at Kara's question. "No, you don't," she replied with a shake of her head, before pressing her lips against Kara's once more.

Kara Danvers has stolen Lena Luthor's heart, and she had allowed that to happen willingly. She knew that if she somehow lost this love, it would send her reeling into a deep, dark abyss. But that doesn't matter. She'd cross that bridge if she ever got to that. Right now, she had Kara, and that was more than enough.

 


End file.
